Tiff
Tiffany, or Tiff is Tuff's older sister and daughter of Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. She lives with her family in King Dedede's castle. Tiff is known to be the smartest inhabitant of Dream Land besides Meta Knight. Tiff is the only one who has an ability to call upon the Warp Star when needed, because she is the one who cares about Kirby the most. Physical Appearance Tiff is a young girl living with her family in Cappy Town. She is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by purple and orange clasps. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She has orange feet and has large, expressive green eyes. Neither Tiff nor her family are Cappies. The only similarity between them is the yellow skin color. Other than that, the design of their heads, eyes, and limbs are different. Personality Tiff is best known from her intelligence and short temper. She loves to read, learn, and teach. Her favorite subject is marine biology, and she has a large collection of seashells. She also enjoys archeology, and often joins Prof. Curio in his research. She's very interested in the environment and nothing annoys her more than when people like King Dedede try to ruin it. However, Tiff is a very high-strung individual who gets angry easily, and is sometimes quick to resort to violence. (Though she's not always happy to.) Despite her intelligence, she tends to be very naive and idealistic, reflecting her youth and inexperience. Unlike her brother and friends she doesn't play games or sports as much as the other kids. But in a few ocasion's she joins in tuff activities and games. She normally plays with kirby, tuff and honey out of all the kids. Her favorite game is jump rope. But she normally reads books while everyone plays sometimes she draws pictures. History As an infant, Tiff was raised in the Castle Dedede, and such had no idea where Folola and Falala came from until Dedede summoned a Monster called Slice n' Splice. After being suspicious of a monster called Octacon stealing their Sheep, they went to Kabu and he revealed that it had been created by one far more powerful that Dedede and only one named Kirby could stop him. Tiff though Kirby was a tall, dashing knight, but was dismayed to find he was just a round, pink creature. Her opinion slightly changed when he saved her from being impaled by a spike from a fall. Soon after, she found the Warp Star after Dedede dropped it from Kirby's Starship and placed it inside Kabu to keep it safe and secret from him. Meta Knight soon revealed to her the Star Warrior origins and that she was the only one who could summon the Warp Star to aid Kirby, as she was the only one who truly cared for him. After a Destrayer came and destroyed Cappy Town, Tiff helped head to eNeMeE's Fortress on the Halberd and try to destroy it. Tiff was taken to the Command Center by Dedede and Escargoon and eNeMeE used her as bait to bring Kirby to the spot where he makes the monsters Nightmare Enterprises sold. After Fire Kirby was defeated by eNeMeE, she was sucked by eNeMeE into Kirby's dream, where she tossed him the Warp Star, which he swallowed and used to activate the Star Rod. They then used Kirby's Winged Star to head back to the Command Center and escape through the Monster Delivery System. Category:Characters Category:Kirby's Allies Category:Dedede Academy Teachers Category:Halberd Crew Category:Kids